Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying
Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying is the core rulebook for the Fifth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game, under Fantasy Flight Games. Credits * Game Design and Development: Max Brooke and Katrina Ostrander * Additional Development: Marie Brennan, Daniel Lovat Clark, Robert Denton III, Sean Holland, D. G. Laderoute, Jason Marker, Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda, Mari Murdock, Neall Raemonn Price, Gareth-Michael Skarka, Ree Soesbee, and Thomas Willoughby * Editing: Christine Crabb * Proofreading: Dixie Cochran, Tim Cox, Tim Huckelbery, Dave Johnson, and Brandon Perdue * RPG Manager: Sam Stewart * Graphic Design: Michael Silsby with Chris Beck * Graphic Design Manager: Christopher Hosch * Front Cover Art: Shawn Ignatius Tan * Back Cover Art: Alayna Lemmer * Interior Art: Sheila Amajida, Sabbas Apterus, Steve Argyle, Soshi Aoi, Drew Baker, Lukas Banas, Sergio Camarena Bernabeu, Mauro Dal Bo, Cassandre Bolan, Hannah Boving, Caravan Studios, Billy Christian, Calvin Chua, Senfeng Chen, Leanna Crossan, Carlos Palma Cruchaga, John Donahue, Jason Engle, Shen Fei, Alexander Forssberg, Tony Foti, Felipe Gaona, Kevin Zamir Goeke, Lin Hsiang, Aurelien Hubert, Amélie Hutt, Giby Joseph, B.D. Judkins, Daria Khlebnikova, MuYoung Kim, Pavel Kolomeyets, Olly Lawson, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Antonio Jos Manzanedo, Diana Martinez, Joyce Maureira, Immar Palomera, Borja Pindado, Polar Engine, Oscar Romer, Eli Ring, Fajareka Setiawan, Yudong Shen, Adam Schumpert, Kim Sokol, Kathryn Steele, Filip Storch, Darren Tan, Shawn Ignatius Tan, Wisnu Tan, Tropa Entertainment, Pavel Tomashevskiy, Magali Villeneuve, Le Vuong, and Scott Wade * Art Direction: Crystal Chang and Andy Christensen * Managing Art Director: Melissa Shetler * Quality Assurance Coordinator: Zach Tewalthomas * Production Management: Jason Beaudoin and Megan Duehn * Visual Creative Director: Brian Schomburg * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Product Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Creative Director: Andrew Navaro * Playtesters: Ed Allen, Charles Andrew Bates, Will Bebout, Jeff Beck, Steven Belcher, Blake Bennett, Michael Bernabo, Craig Bishell, John Bradford, Simon Butler, Dave Cain, Amanda Capar, Gene Capar, Paul Casagrande, Hwan-yi Choo, Lachlan Conley, Sean Connor, Nick Corlett, Sean Corley, Rebecca Corner, Kenneth Cromack, Erik Dahlman, Kaitlin Davies, Sam Davies, Sydney Delp, Jordan Dixon, Chris Doyscher, Emeric Dwyer, Chris Eckes, Andrew Fischer, Martin Flanagan, Corey Fox, Ryan Fox, Benjamin Fribley, James Gibson, Erin Golden, Matthew Harkrader, Laura Heilman, Alyc Helms, Ian Houlihan, Bill Hrenchuk, Michael Hurrel, Jesse Huston, Brandon Jackson, Fred Janney, Lawrence Keohane, Jon King, Keesjan Kleef, Jackie Laderoute, Skyler Latshaw, Chris Lavin, Michael Lawrence, Jamie Lewis, Adrienne Lipoma, Michael Lori, David Lowe, Thom Lynch, Tristan Maclaurin, George Maney, Pim Mauve, Mark McLaughlin, Branislav Micko, Jamie Morgan, Arwen McNierney, James McNierney, Ryan Miner, Steve Mumford, Russell Needham, Jeff Neppl, Annete Nepomucenoi, Kyle Niedzwieck, Joanna Olsen, Mercedes Opheim, Tom Ornsby, Ciaran O’Sullivan, Sebastien Pacetti, Stacey Peterson, Stephen Pitson, John Pope, Alex Porter, Philip Quine, Rome Reginelli, Wilson Richardson, Jeff Rubinoff, Alan Russel, Rico Saucedo, Tim Schulz, Valerie Scott, Wendy Shaffer, Katie Shannon, Emily Sheriff, Jody Simpson, Peter Smigelski, James Spell, Ryan Stevens, Max Stringer, Nathan Stringer, Daniel Tickle, Jacob Tighe, Regine Mualla Tighe, Matt Tyler, Nicholas Vale, David Vetrovec, Jan-Cees Voogd, Joris Voogd, Kris Weavill, Aiden Wells, James White, Aric Wieder, Dawn Wildfong, M. Dameion Willis, Stefanie Wiltse, Andrew Wolf, and Aaron Wong * Special thanks to Nikki Arcand, Kory Hook, Josh M. Lease, Ryan Lee, Tyler Parrott, Costya Perepelitsa, Jim Quam, and Chris Weinberg * Original Legend of the Five Rings game and property created and designed by John Wick and David Williams. Contents Credits (page 2) Table of Contents (page 3) * Story fiction with Bayushi Kachiko and Doji Hotaru Introduction (page 6) * Welcome to Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire ** The World of Rokugan ** Samurai and Society ** The Celestial Order ** A Samurai's Life ** The Code of Bushidō ** The Land of Ten Thousand Fortunes ** The Great Clans ** The Minor Clans Chapter 1: Playing the Game (page 20) * Goals of the Game * Custom Dice * Making a Check * Additional Rules for Checks * Using Opportunity * Using Strife * Compromised * The Character Chapter 2: Creating a Character (page 40) * The Game of Twenty Questions * Part I: Core Identity (Clan and Family) * Part II: Role and School * Part III: Honor and Glory * Part IV: Strengths and Weaknesses * Part V: Personality and Behavior * Part VI: Ancestry and Family * Part VII: Death * Experience Points and Character Advancement * Advantages and Disadvantages * Using Advantages and Disadvantages in Play * Specific Advantages * Specific Disadvantages * Creating Custom Advantages and Disadvantages Chapter 3: Skills (page 140) * Skills and Checks * Skill Groups * Breakdown of a Skill * Choosing Skill Group, Skill, and Approach ** Artisan Skill Group ** Social Skill Group ** Scholar Skill Group ** Martial Skill Group ** Trade Skill Group Chapter 4: Techniques (page 171) * What are Techniques? * Kata * Kihō * Invocations * Rituals * Shūji * Mahō * Ninjutsu Chapter 5: Equipment (page 228) * Samurai and Money * Weapons * Armor * Item Qualities * Personal Effects Chapter 6: Scenes and Conflicts (page 246) * Game Sessions * Scenes ** Narrative Scenes ** Downtime Scenes ** Conflict Scenes * Intrigues * Duels * Skirmishes * Silhouette, Range Bands, and Terrain * Harm and Healing * Conditions * Mass Battles Chapter 7: The Game Master (page 281) * The Role of the GM * Running the Game * Using Social Attributes * Alternative Campaign Styles Chapter 8: Non-Player Characters (page 308) * NPC Profile Breakdown * Sample NPCs Index (page 333) Category:RPG Books